bella the, popstar?
by Pennyforawordortwo
Summary: when edward left, Angela got bella to performe at a club and now bella is a new popstar. but there is still one thing, or should i say one vamp. tht is inpiring her songs tht she still wants, will he come back to get his popstar?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! thnnkiieesss!!!

Flashback:

"come on bella! you can do it!!!" angela said to me. stupidstupidstuid, i thought,how could i let them drag me to this club!!! and to sing!!!!

"next up is bella swan!" i heard the annocer say.

i took a deep breath and walked out on stage

when i sang the audinece seemed amazed

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus_

The crowd went wild!!!! i cant belive i just did that!!!!! angela ran out and hugged me while jessica just looked jelous in the corner of the backstage. me and angela walked out into the club while another siner took the stage.

"bella swan," a man yelled over the music while approaching me,"i wanna make you a star!"

END FLASHBACK

"BELLA!" my agent jon yelled above the screaming crowd while i was getting ready backstage. "the tour is sold out! completly!!! for the next 5 months! you are bigger then hanah montanna!!"

me, sold out tour, singer, dancer, not clumsy! my life has totally changed it has been 2 years since he left. and i havent felt more empty in my life. but i needed to keep my facade to keep this, well, lifestyle.

"ANDNOW, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, BELLA SWAN!!!" the crowd was earspliting loud.i walked out and they all started chanting my name.

but wen the music started they went dead silent,

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind   
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus   
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me   
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images

Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me 

[Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

[Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover   
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you   
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache   
Almost lovers always do

"BELLABELLABELLABELLA!" the crowd started to cheer

"ok, and now for the song you have all been waiting for,"

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
[Misery Business lyrics on I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[chorus  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. 

i looked over in one of the wongs of the back stage and saw...

AN: tell me how you like it, if you dont then i will stop writing it. this is my first fanfic story thingy...soooooooo...yup


	2. Chppie 2!

chp. 2

i do not own twilight! on wit the story

i looked at the wings of the stage and saw my old sister alice.

my eyes widened and i was speechless, alice was jumping up and down clapping for me. thts aice for ya.

"um..i-i well, i will b-be right b-back" i stuttered. and ran of stage, while the crowd was questioning what just happened. alice kissed my cheek and hugged me so hard it took my breath away.

"h-hey alice, what are you doing here?" alice looked at me with sad eyes

"bella, im sooooo sorry. we all tried to get edward to stay. he woldnt listen to us. we all were hartbroken, we tried to find you a few eeks ago, but charlie said you were famous now, so i got tickets and came here to see you!" i was shaking my head in disbelif

i needed to ask her the question that might just break my heart again

"alice, wheres e-ed-edward" she dragged me over to sit on old speakers in the backstage, oblivious to the waiting crowd.

"bella, do you still love him. and be completely honest."

"alice, what kind of silly question is that!"

"just answer me"

"yes, i still love him and will always love him."

"thats what i thought. and dont worry, hescloser than you think, now get out there popstar!"

i stumbled out onstage and the crowd went silent waiting for me to explain what just happened. than i made a quick desion that alice would never see coming

"hey everyone! i would like to introduce you to my very good friend, who is almost like a sister to me, ALICE!" alice looked at me wideeyed from the backstage,"come on alice dont be shy"

she walked slowly out on stage and told me through her toothy smile

"your gonna have to get 5 makeovers just for doing that barbie"

"why"

"because i dont have my best clothes and makeup on."

i held back a laugh but she glared at me when she saw my mouth twitch.

she grabbed my microphone "my name is alice and bella loves my brother!"

i looked over to her and glared at her with my scariest glare, if only looks could kill.

i nervous laughed and grabed the mic back, "yes i do love edward very much, alice would you like to explain what you and jaspar do after-"she put her hand over my mouth and the crowd roared with laughter. she glared at me, smiled to the crowd and ran off stage.

"on with the show!" i yelled "this is dedicated to edward"

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

I looked over to alice and saw her talking to some one who i knew all too well

AN: srry for tht cliffy! it had to be there. the next chppie will be up within an hour or two.

thnx to everyone tht has reviewed! i love you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

i would like to thank: **writerluv, embrys-super-awsome-imprint, xxromdevilxx, ktau91, ****d4ni3ll3,IloveEdwardxx0, and marshi** for reviewing!!! lov you all!!!

Chp 3.

he looked over and his topaz eyes caught mine. His booming laugh made the audience question his sanity. Emmett ran over to me and gave me the biggest bear hug.

"em-emmett! cant breathe!!!" i gasped out.

"sorry bells! i miised you soooooo much! eddipoo has been so mean! he made me clean his volvo because i put in a pink paint bomb, because he left and i didnt wanna leave my little sis behind, but he was like nooooo she needs to stay outta danger. and i was like dude, youi are making a mistake but i siad-"

"emmett!" i hiised. he tilted his head and i pointed to the audience. he looked out and waved like a dumbass. he then took my microphone and started to sing, badly:

LIFES WHATT YOUUU MAKE IT

SO LETSS MAKE IT ROCKKKKK!!!!

i grabbed the microphone and tried with all my strngth to push him off the stage

"bella! 2 whole years and you are trying to push me off stage! im hurt!" he siad mockingly putting his hand on his haert.

"i will talk to you after. i need to performe a concert right now!"

"well sorry miss. cranky! you act like edward! somtimes i belive he is made for you, well, he is but, you know wht i beliv-"

"EMMETT!!"

"im going, im going!"

"sory abou that. that was my friend who is like a big brother emmett cullen!" he looked at me and pretended to happy cry.

"this song is about how i felt when i was at the darkest time of my life, after someome i loved dearly left"

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go. 

everyone was going crazt and emmett and alice were in the backstage, givving me looks of pity and sadness. there eyes were pleading with me to accept there apolagys forleaving me. i nodded and alce gave me a look of gratitude. she tilted her head to show someone else was here, and i would never in a million years guess that that vampire would come here.


	4. AN: songs in the story

i forgot to write wht the songs were so i will tell you now, the update will be up later tonight.

My immortal-evanescence

Almost lover-a fine frenzy

All around me-flyleaf

Lithium-evanescence

im not sure if i covered all the songs but there is most of them. thnxx!!!

-bella raven cullen


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4

ROSALIE!!??? rosalie was here at my concert!! wow...this is...different? no, different was an understatment. wait, shes waving at me!! wave back bella!!! she smilled! she smiled, at me! wow!

"this song is dedicated to everyone to i love, and to all myfriend who helped me get here."finaly! a cullen who didnt run on stage! im starting to favor rosalie right now.

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
[Innocence lyrics on wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

[Chorus

"GO BEELLLAAA!!!!" the cullens screeched. i looked over and waved to them. and yet another cullen was there

(AN: i was gonna stop here, but i decided to be nice...for now...)

EMSE! i ran over to her and hugged her feircly! she lauged happily and hugged me back.

"i missed you so much dear." she said sweetly

"you have no idea,"i replied with tears of happieness strolling down my cheek.

she let go and waved me back to the stage. i started to sing with all my might:

Comfortable as I am,  
I need your reassurance  
Comfortable as you are,  
You count the days  
But if I wanted silence I would whisper  
If I wanted loneliness I'd choose to go  
If I liked rejection I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you, you would know

So why can't you just hold me,  
how come it's so hard?  
Do you like to see me broken?  
Why do I still care?

You say you see the light now  
at the end of this narrow hall  
I wish it didn't matter  
I wish I didn't give you all

But if I wanted silence I would whisper  
If I wanted loneliness I'd choose o go   
If I liked rejection I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you, you would know

So why can't you just hold me  
How come it's so hard?  
Do you like to see me broken?  
Why do I still care?

Poor little misunderstood baby  
No one likes a sad face  
But I can't remember life without him  
I think I did have good days  
I'm sure I did have good days

So why 

Esme looked like a proud mother whos daughter just won a scholarship, alice looked like a prod best friend, emmett and rosalies mouth dropped in awe. i just stood there, in all my glory, wanting the only person who didnt want me, or so he said. then alice's eyes glazed over and and she came back, so quick that if you blinked you could have missed it. her eyes widened and her smile widened so big she kinda scared me. she poited to the backstage wing opisite of them and i saw...

AN: i know you are wondering when eddipoo is coming into the story, but trust me, he iscoming sooner than you think winkwink

the songs used in this chppie is: innocence- avril lavinge and 'just hold me'- maria mena 


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5

AN- ok, I switched to microsoft word, so my grammar will be better! thnx for the reviews so far! I am flipping out right now, everyone has been so nice! Love ya! Katzz

On the other side of the stage, standing their with a microphone in his hand was none other than the bronze haired god himself! He walked out and all the girls in the audience went crazy and I felt a pang of jealousy, but it was completely gone when he came up and kissed me hard on the lips. Everyone was stunned, for the reason that I had turned down all of the most gorgeous guys in hollywood. If they only knew what guy I was waiting for, they would all back off. My vampire broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "I love you so much," he said in his mic, then he turned it off and put it on the ground and looked m straight in the eye, "im sorry I lied to you. I never meant to do that, I wanted you to be safe. But I only put you in more danger. I want youto come to Denali with us. Please come." I was about to say yes, but then my agent was at the stage wing looking at us with an intense stare. "bella??" edward whispered in my ear.

"i-I don't know. Come on,"I said pulling edward to my dressing room.

"bella, whats wrong?"edward said worried.

"edward, I don't know if I can go with you. I love you so much, but I have a life as a popstar, I have a sold out tour. What will happen if you leave again"

"bella, I promise never to leave you again"

"you say that now, but what happens whens Jaspar tries to take a bite outta me again! What then! Will you leave me, thinking it is the right thing to do. Then what will happen to me! I know this sounds selfish, but what then! I cant even handle if you do leave again! Its..just…hard. I love you so much. You are the most amazing person or vampire ever. I want to belive you will stay, but, I don't know if I can. Will you be willing to stay with me?"

"bella, I will be wherever you are. I promise never to leave again." And with that I kissed him on the lips, my hands wet for his hair and his on my waistpulling me close. His forehead rested on mine and his topaz eyes were buring with lust. "never, I will never leave."

"good" I whispered, and we kissed until Alice bursted into the room and was nearly jumping of the ground with happiness.

We all had a good night partying and having fun, but what we didn't know was that something we wouldn't expect would happen the very next day, testing our love for each other.

An: thnx for reading this chppie. It isnt my best, but I hope you like it!!! The update will come soon!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

AN: thank you all for the awsome reviews! You all rock! I am sooo happy!! I never knew this story would be so big! Thank you all!

When I woke up I felt two hard, cold arms around me. For the first time in a long time, I felt so alive.

"hey love," edward said to me. "did you have a good dream," he said with a little humor in his voice. Oh no…

"what did I say?!" I said putting my face in m hands.

"well…you said my name a couple times, but are you really that afraid of elevators, I mean, my god! You were yelling a lot, saying 'oh no! elevator! Don't drop!'" he chuckled

"stupid shiny volvo owner," I said "did you just come back for the fame?"(AN: writerluv came up with tht! Thnxx!!)

"haha." He said sarcasticly "I came back because I couldn't get through an hour with out you. I love you so much. You are the most amazing girl, you got a whole family of vampires to love you! That says a lot!"

"at least I didn't give into the popstar ways and become a designer clothes junkie that needs a whole bunch of makeup and has to do crazy stuff so the paparazzi will follow them. Then me and you might have some problems."

"never" he said and gave me a soft kiss.

"awwww! Your so cute! Almost as cute as little baby puppys, but puppys are too cute. Sorry edward your cuteness just isnt as good as a puppys."

"you still ramble on about stuff don't you"

"I never rambled, I simply say whats on my mind, if I didn't, there would be a very awkward silence right now."

He started to laugh, thank god he doesn't need to breath, am I really that funny? Im very impresed with myself right now! Bella the comidian, I like it!

"I don't think you would like being a comidian." How did he know that

"how did you know that?"

"you do realize you were talking about you being very funny and a future comedian, right?"

"I said that out loud? My bad"

"your still as cute as ever, but not as cute as moutain lions, they are to tasty!" he said mockingly

"haha! Sooo funny!! Not."

Just then aloce burst into the room and pulled me out of my love's arms and into the freezing cold shower."get ready!!!" was all she said.

I ran out and alice suddenly pulled me into the closet threw clothes at me and I quickly put them on, not wanting to endure alices wrath. She ran in right as I fifshed and did my hair and makeup.

"alice, are you mute?"

"nope"

"why arent you talking"

"cant talk, need to do your makeup"

"okkkaaayyyy,"

"done!" she ran out and came back pushing edward in and pushed him down so he sat next to me.

"im gonna be her new makeup artist and hairstylist!!!!!" she screeched

"whos?"I asked

"yours silly! Whos else!"

"soooo, you made me get dressed, get makeup and my hair did, all for the skae of telling us you are my new makeup artist!"

"ummmm, yup!"

"im gonna go on a drive, be back a little later. And edward, go hunting, your eyes are black. I don't want to end up becoming your meal when I just got you back."

With that I walked out with my keys and jacket, but not before I heard edward say "I like a women in charge" than a boom sound.

I walked to my car and started down the street, my truck died 4 months after edward left. So I bought a new truck. This time it was a 2007 chevvy. I loved it! It wasn't exactly a popstar car, but I wasn't one to follow those unwritten rules. I quickly turned and decided to go to the store to buy some red bulls. I was about to turn and I heard a screech and everything went black.

AN: hope you like it!!! BTW- the reson alice didn't see whatever just happened is because Bella made a quick descion to go to the store. The update may be tonight. It probaly will be. THNXX WRITERLUV!


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7

AN: OMG!!! I got 1500 hits!!!!! Im so excited!!!! On with the chppie!!!

My mind was spinning, my head was throbbing and I couldn't move. What a wonderful way to spend a Saturday. I felt like I was underwater, just couldn't break through. I tried to move but it just sent me spiriling into pain. I felt like I couldn't breath. Then I heard the sweetest sound I could ever hear: Edward's vioce. He was pleading with me to wake up, if he only knew how much I've tried. Then I opened my eyes with the little strength I had left and saw a lot of bright lights.

Edward had his head in his handsand was dry sobbing. Grrr. Why won't he look up!

"e-edd-ward" I tried to make it louder but it was raspy and quiet.

"Bella! Oh Bella!!!! How are you are you comfortable! Are you in pain? Oh Bella im so sorry I wasn't there! Alice had the vision and I tried to get there as fast as I could, but it was to late. Im so sorry!"

"w-what h-happened" I managed to get out before going into a fit of coughing.

"you don't remember? You were in a car accident, the other driver was drunk and they smashed into the passanger's side, but the car flipped and…." He didn't continue, only looked at me with looks of sadness and pity. Then my agent Jon ran in took one look at me and stopped right where he was

"what the hell happened!" he shouted. I heard Edward growl, but it was too low for anyone to hear.

"Bella honey, go to sleep," Edward said and hummed my lullaby. I quickly fell asleep with my love beside me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again to writerluv and everyone who has reveiwed! Love ya!

I woke up to a beepy thingy going off. Edward was laying next to me, his eyes were pitchblack

"edward," I croaked out

"Bella! Love, how are you feeling!" he said quickly

"better, I guess."

"im so sorry! I should have been there!"

"edward, we already went over this. It isnt your fault, I made the quick desicsion, you couldn't have known. I love you, just stay with me. Actually, go hunting. You need to, I don't want you to try to eat me while im sleeping."

"haha." He said sarcasticly, "I promise to be back within an hour or two. I love you."

"love ya too!"

With that said he got up and left. I tried to go back to sleep, but there was a knock on the door,

"come in!" I croaked

"hello Isabella, how are you doing?" Jon said to me, occupying the chair next to my bed.

"ummm, fine I g-guess" I said, he looked sorta, well, evil.

"that's wonderful. Oh and Isabella, I wanted to tell you now, you better watch your back, you never know when someone is gonna, pop up" he said, getting closer to my face.

"um, w-what d-do you mean?" I asked, I felt like I was gonna pee my pants scared.

"I think you know, just like that car accident, nobody knows what happened. The driver simply vanished. As if he meant to kill you on purpose." He said with a sly grin slowly occupying his face. The heart moniters were going wild. "goodbye Isabella, and remember what I said, you might never be alone."

He chuckled and left. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!! My mind was thinking furiously.

AN: hope you liked the newest chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

AN: If anyone have an suggestions, questions or anything, just send me a PM (I think there called)

I tried to go to sleep after jon left, but I couldn't get what he said out of my mind. It was terrible! I didn't know if I should tell Edward. Of course I should, but I didn't know if I could. It was just, too, well, strange. I don't know if he was threatening me, or warning me. It was, so weird! This is when Edward's power to read minds would be useful. I heard a big bang of the door smashing open. There, in the doorway, stood drenched Edward with a murderous expression.

"someone totaled my volvo!!!"he said

"WhAt!??!?!" I yelled, half amused, half worried.

He walked over to me mumbling something about stupid paprazzi and wannabe's. I started to giggle and looked at me with a funny face.

"poor eddipoo! Is your girlfriends fame getting to much for ya!" I said laughing, then flinching from the pain laughing caused me. Edward came over and pulled me against him on the small hospital bed. I cuddled into him and forgot about the man who would occupy my nightmares tonight. Edward kissed my forehead, when his cell phone rang. He got up and answered it

"hello? Ya she's right here…yup…no….what….ohhhh….k…no…why….thats gross…ha….bye"

"what was that?" I asked

"it was Alice. I need to go to the house. Something happened and now Emmett won't come out of his room, Jaspar is having an emotional melt down, and something keeps poking Emse. Oh, and did I tell you, Rosalies hair is pink! She will never live this down."

"that's, Nice?" My tone questioned there sanity

"I will be back, I promise." He kissed me lips and was gone.

I got bored very quick and decided to take a walk. I ripped off all the moniter things and took out the IV's remembering how Carlisle took them out the many times I was in the hospital. My legs gave out the moment they hit the ground. I tried to pull my self up but I was so weak. Then out of no where someone ripped me off the ground and I met two very angry red eyes. I almost fainted when I saw the person. Jon the manager was a vampire. I felt a sharp pain in my side and saw a needle injecting me with something, that's when I blacked out

AN: I know you are wondering how Edward didn't know jon was a vampire. Jon's specail talent is to hide his scent, he is like a human-vampire. Posseses all the qualitys of a human, but is a vampire


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!!

AN: whoot! Chapter 10!! Hope you all enjoy!!!

I woke up to a sharp pain in my side. I tried to look to see what it was, but the room was itch black. My hands were tied up and my legs still wouldn't work. The room was freezing cold, and I was trying to ball myself up to keep in the heat. I heard someone laugh and then a pain in my side. I heard a crack and a rusty taste in my mouth.

"silly Bella." The voice chuckled. It sounded all too familiar, Laurent. "you are too cute for your own good." Then I felt a crackling and pain in my arm. I screeched.

"e-e-ed-w-ard-d" I stumble out. Laurent laughed, and dragged me out into a bright room. I heard a growl from one side of the room and there sat Jon. He had his hair tied back with a long black duster. (an: a duster is a long coat) Laurent pushed me to one of the chairs, but I fell, still unable to walk. Laurent rolled his eyes and with one swift movement I was in a chair. I felt as if I was gonna throw up. The taste of rust was still in my mouth, and suddenly I saw Jon's and Laurent's eyes turn black. They couldn't handle the bloodlust, but they kept in their places. As if something bigger and scarier then them would come. Then I saw the Red haired lady I dreaded to see.

"hello young Bella Swan,"

"hello Victoria."

(AN: I was about to end it here, but I am to nice to do that! )

(AN2: the smile in the last AN looks like it has a double!! Hehehe! On with the story!)

Victoria slowly walked over to me and started to circle around, as if she was inspecting her prey.

"you have gotten very skinny, but that's all right. A little popstar was killed by her boyfriend that just came back. I like the sound of that." She smirked

"you would never set up edward like that!"

"Edward killed my James!"

"well your James tried to kill me!"

"Now I will finish!" with that said, jumped on top of me and threw me into the wall with ease.

"silly, silly Bella. No one will find your body" she said, whispering in my ear as I slid down the wall. Laurent and Jon were smirking at each other, watching Victoria put me to my death. She grabbed my hair and kicked me. I flew into the glass cabinet. The impact made it overturn and fall onto me. Glass shards stuck into me as the cabinet broght me to the ground and toppled on top of me. I heard Victoria laugh loudly and throw the cabinet to the side and grabbed my shirt and threw me into the couch, which snapped under the force of my body being thrown into it.

"Bella, Bella,Bella. Jon tried to kill you so I wouldn't torture you like this. He is the one who crashed your car. But you being the stubborn little girl you are, refused to die. If only you knew what you would get if back then, then mabey you would have died. Tsktsktsk. I am so pleased. Its like christmas!!!" she said looking like a little girl getting a pony for her birthday.

I started to feel woozy and was dry heaving. I couldn't even remember when I last ate, but thank god I didn't eat for a while or I might just pass out in it. (an: I know that's gross but very true) I heard a loud bang and felt my back slam into the oppisite wall. I saw all the blood on the ground and smeared all over the nice antique room. I started to black out, but I heard the most wonderful sound in the world, eddipoo's roar. It overpowered my thoughts and it kept me from blacking out. I tried to keep my eyes open but they felt like wieghts I just couldn't hold anymore. My muscles were spazzing and my ribs were crushing my lungs. I was gasping for air, while the cullen's were fighting Jon, Laurent and Victoria. I heard screaming and snapping.

My personal god wrapped his arms around me and was dry sobbing.

"BELLA! No! NO! NO!!! please!!! Don't give up!!! You can make it!!! Please!! Prove Alice wrong!!" Edward cried out, while could barley breathe with the blood in my mouth coming pouring out.

Edward had two choices either let me die, or change me

AN: please don't hate me! But I'm ending it here. SORRY! I will update tonight! Love ya!

Bella raven cullen!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: this is the big Chapter when eddipoo has to make his decision. Hope you like it!!!

I Lied in Edwards cold marble arms slipping away. I could feel my heart thumbing slower and slower. I tried to speak, but I was too weak, but I needed to tell him.

"i-i l-love youu," I stuttered and slurred while blood was coming out in big quantities of my mouth.

"Bella! No!! NO!!! please! You can't go!!!! Carlisle!!!! Help!!!"Edward dry sobbed

Alice screamed out, "JUST CHANGE HER!!! SHE HAS 30 SECONDS! IF YOU DON'T I WILL!!!"

"I'm so sorry love," he whispered, Let the flames begin.

I screeched. My neck, ankles, wrists and legs burned with an intense fiery burn. Edward gripped me to himself to try to soothe the fiery pain. But nothing could make it better. I felt like I was going to die. My body was engulfed with the worst pain in the world. With me writhing in pain, Edward kept apologizing. I wanted to tell him everything was alright, but it wasn't. Everything would change after this, the boundaries, the fragileness, the hunting trips, everything. I would never have to part from Edward. Eternity may seem long, but who really knows how long an eternity is. No one can live forever, we all will perish one day, whether we like it or not. Love can keep us alive beyond our living self's. Edwards and my love will live on forever. All vampires know our story, and will continue to tell it. Maybe one day it will give hope to another vampire who loves a human, as Edward I. We gave hope to a new generation. Our love conquered blood lust and evil masochistic vampires.

Then, I woke up from the long fiery battle. Thump…thump……….

My heart stopped. I sat up and saw my vampy sitting on his leather sofa dry sobbing, mumbling apologies to me.

"Edward?" I said afraid to scare him

"Bella!" he shouted and ran over to me. He kissed my lips hard and I laughed against his lips and pulled him against me. He let go of me, and looked me up and down. He chuckled and dragged me to the mirror. There stood a beautiful girl. I looked almost the same but I had red/mahogany hair, generous curves and perfect features. I was probably now a size zero, and was a few inches taller than Alice.

"You are so beautiful Bella," he said kissing my hair and my neck. Alice burst through the door and glared at Edward then ran over to me. "sorry, I couldn't wait for you to come downstairs," she said then she stood shocked "BELLA! Oh my god!!! You are gorgeous!" she shouted. Then I heard everyone else run into the room and look at me in awe. I blushed, wait, I BLUSHED!!???!? NOOOOO!!!!! Edward chuckled and looked at me lustfully. While Emmett was laughing his ass off about my human traits still following me into the vampire me. I walked down stairs and saw…

AN: CLIFFYY!!! This character will play a big role in this story.


	13. Chapter 12

Chp. 11

AN: Sorry for all the cliffys, I know im evil. Hehehehe! Love ya too!

And there sitting in the chair was the man from one of the pictures in Carlisle's study; I think his name was Aro

(AN: remember- she never went to volturra)

"Hello there beautiful, im Aro," he said and kissed my hand. I heard Edward growl next to me and Aro chuckle. "Sorry Eddie I forgot you read minds, and how intriguing, I cannot read yours. Jane, dear," he called the little girl that sat on the loveseat with another man over to his side "Jane, can you try to work your powers on Bella." All the sudden a roar erupted and Edward fell to the ground writhing in pain and agony. I knelt down to him and tried to soothe the pain, then I noticed Jane's smirk, and I launched my self at her.

She screamed in horror and glared at me while I was clawing her face. Jane looked like someone had just killed her puppy, when two strong cold arms lifted me up off her. Aro was laughing, he seemed very amused. "Jane dear don't be disappointed, she puzzles all of us."

Edward was now at my side, clinging to my waste like his prized possession. Aro walked up to me and used his long boney hand to lift my chin, as to inspect my face.

"This, women is beautiful. Edward, you have got quite the eye for them," he said nudging his arm "when I saw Tanya, I was amazed, but oh my, this Bella is something!" He had lustful eyes, but I wasn't giving into this gross 3,000 year old man that smelt like a cheap man whore. I slapped his hand of my face and he purred "frisky" I got so mad. I didn't even know everyone around me has backed up ad Aro's face turned to disbelief. My hands felt unbelievably hot and I grabbed the collar to Aro's shirt and pulled him close.

"You ever touch me again and I will kill you," I said through clenched teeth. Aro had a look of horror on his face and was screaming in pain. I looked down and saw over my hand, was fire. I let go as soon as I saw it.

"You little bitch!" he cried out clutching where I just grabbed. He quickly got up and started to smirk,

"my my my, what great talent for someone so, inexperienced. How would you like to join the volturri? We are the royal Vampires. And I think you and I would get along, just fine" I heard Edward growl beside me.

"I would love to accept, but I am not spending an eternity with a prick like you. Thanks anyways!" I replied.

He looked at me in awe. Everyone looked at me in awe. Wow, aren't I special. Aro quickly recovered an expressionless face and bid the Cullen family a farewell. One of the guards, I think his name was Felix, purred at me before he left. Is everyone in Volturra a creep! I heard my cell phone beeping in my long forgotten bag and I saw a reminder pop up.

TONIGHT BIG NIGHT! FIRST DAY OF SOLD OUT TOUR! DON'T BE LATE MY LITTLE POPSTAR!

-JON

Wonder when he put that up. Was it before or after he tried to kill me! I hate that man.

I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me, as if I was meant to say something…hmmm…oh ya!

"I need to go to my concert tonight." I stated

"umm, Bella. Wont they think it's odd to see you all…different" Emmett said

"duh! I will just say I had plastic surgery because of the accident!" psh! Normal people.

"that could work," Alice said.

"ok! Lets go rock and roll bitches!" I yelled out

"BELLA! LANGUAGE!" Esme cried out

"sorry mom"


	14. Chapter 13

Chp. 13

AN: thnk you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to update! I love you all! On with the story!

I got to the concert stadium 30 minutes before the condert started. Alice did most of my hair and make up in the limo. We ran out at a little more than human speed. I kinda felt like I was being watched, I turned around and no one was there, so we ran onto the stage door, while Alice was shoving an outfit at me and I quicky got into it.

"good luck bella!" Emmett said pulling me into his famous bear hugs.

"have fun sweetie!" esme said to me while I was being annonced over the loud speakers.

"good luck love" edward whisperd in my ear, I shivered as he said that.

"I love you" I said to him

"I love you more,"

"Immposi-," he pulled me into a kiss and pushed me out on the stage.

The crowd went wild when they saw me, I started to smile so wide, if I was human, my face would have hurt a lot.

"thank you everyone! Are you ready to rock!" –thecrowd went wild-

The music began and I started to sing:

**I can't believe the news today****Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away****How long, how long must we sing this song?****How long, how long?****Tonight, we can be as one tonight****Broken bottles under children's feet****And bodies strewn across the dead end street****But I won't heed the battle call****It puts my back up****Puts my back up against the wall****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday****And the battle's just begun****There's many lost, but tell me who has won****The trench is dug within our hearts****And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday****How long, how long must we sing this song?****How long, how long?****And it's true we are immune****When fact is fiction and TV reality****And today the millions cry****We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah****I wipe the tears from your eyes****I wipe your tears away****(Tonight, tonight)****I wipe your tears away****(Tonight, tonight)****I wipe your tears away****(Tonight, tonight)****I wipe your bloodshot eyes****(Tonight, tonight)****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday****(The real battle just begun)****Sunday, bloody Sunday****(To claim the victory Jesus won on...)****Sunday, bloody Sunday****Sunday, bloody Sunday**

**T****he crow went wild and I was so stunned when I heard my singing voice! It was like, amazing was an understatment! I sounded better than my CD!**

**"What song do you want me to sing next!"**

**"THERES NOT GONNA BE A NEXT SONG ISABELLA!" someone said over the loudspeaker. Then, jumping from the top of the stage schaffles (AN: idk what there called) was Aro. Dmiteri and Jane followed from the backstage. I looked over to the Cullens, but the guards were holding them down. Edward was going crazy, screaming to me to run. But I stood were I was.**

**"Leave the cullens ALONE!! You can have me! Just let them be!!!" Oo! That rymed!**

**Aro chuckled and came up to me, circling me as if I was his prey. "poor Isabella, she never lived to see 25, yet she has spoken to me for the last time." He appeard in front of me to quickly for the ****human eye and kicked meas hard as he could sending me into the speakers, "so, you aren't gonna fight back. Too bad, you would have made such a good guard for the Volturri!"**

**"Aro, I will never follow you." I said calmly.**

**"Didn't I tell you not to talk again!" He said while he came over to me and tried to pull apart my arm, but somehow, I managed to not be able not to fight back, (AN: does that make sense) I got so pissed. I Started to feel the heat creeping up my arms, then all I saw was red. I stared at Jane and back at Aro. Suddenly Aro and the rest of the Volturri were on the ground writhing in pain, but Aro He was turning to dust and purple smoke before my eyes. He was gone, I saw some of the dust in my hands, where his wrists used to be. Then the thought came to me, I killed Aro Volturri. Oh shit!**


	15. rewrite of AN: explains bellas powers

AN: I just wanted to explain bella's powers. Bella can take someones power and use it for herself.

This is how she gets the power to use 'fire': Janes power is to make pain, So bella uses that, and in those scenes where he burns Aro and also kills Aro, All she does is use her anger and Janes power and it makes her heat up to a very high temperature, Which makes Aro's body inflame, but not really catch on fire. it is like touching a 10000 degree hair iron, it burns. SO there really isnt any fire, just heat...


	16. Chapter 14

AN: sorry for not updateing! I had a dance on Friday, in which the person I liked for two years, and he is my best friend, kinda rejected me. So, srry for not updating!

I looked up to the Cullens and saw they were looking at me wide eyed. I looked out to the silent crowd and quickly ran to the microphone,

"WOOO!!! That was our show for the day!!! You all thought I killed a person! Haha! So funny!" I said, faking a laugh. Edward walked out and whispered in my ear.

"uhhh, B ells, did you just kill Aro Vollturri?

"yup." I said popping the p

"we are so totally screwed"

"you think!" note the sarcasim

Edward walked over to alice and started to have a private conversation. I grabbed a broom and swipped off the remains of Aro. I ran back and and sarted to sing. The crowd had belived me! They started to applaud my acting! And Edward said I couldn't act! Psh! Silly boy!

"this song is dedicated to Edward!"

'I was stained with a row in a day and on my own, As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown, And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away, And choose to see with such indifference sight ….. And I will never see the sky the same way, And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, And I will never cease to fly, if held down, And I will always reach too high, Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen …. Twilight Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted, so on purpose, so in my face, Couldn't see beyond my own place, And it was so easy, now, to behold What I could hold, what you showed me, I could change whatever came, within these shallow days And I will never see the sky the same way, And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, And I will never cease to fly, if held down, And I will always reach too high, Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen … As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead, Fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead, And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real, As illusion dies, I see there is so much to be revealed, And I will never see the sky the same way, And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, And I will never cease to fly, if held down, And I will always reach too high, Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen …. Twilight I was stained with a row in a day and on my own, As you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown, And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might peel away, And choose to see with such indifference sight ….. And I will never see the sky the same way, And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday, And I will never cease to fly, if held down, And I will always reach too high, Cause I have seen, Cause I have seen …. Twilight'

The crowd went wild! Edward looked over to me, with a look of gratitude. I loved him, and he loved me. Wait, where is Jane? I looked up to where Aro had made his apperance. All I could think was, run bitch! She's gonna kill you!


	17. AN

AN: Sorry for not updating! I will have chppies up by Monday. I'm grounded.


	18. Chapter 15

AN: IM FINALY UNGROUNDED!! YAY!!

Jane jumped from the top of the stage and left two feet inmprints in the ground. I quickly pulled down the curtain and smashed into Jane. She tried to send pain my way, like always, but it never worked. I grabbed her arm and heated it. She was screaming and writhing away from the firey touch.

She desevered it, i kept telling my self, She tried to kill me, she tried to kill Edward! I quickly ripped her arms and head off.

I took a lighter and burned the remains. I ran over to the cullens, to find they all were scared. Edward kiled Felix and Alice and Emmett killed Dmiteri. I was probaly gonna be on the vampire hit list for the rest of my life. It suckkeeeddd!!! pardon my french.

My head was throbbing with pain and my hands were burning. Carlisle said it was due from the use of my powers. I wanted to go to sleep. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck. I giggled, and me and the Cullens made a plan.

AN: sorry for the short chappie. I have midterms and all that jazz. I will update l8r on tonight after i study. thnxx!!! 


	19. Chapter 16

We all ran out of the stage door and were met with photographers and were asked questuins that I had no clue how to respond.

Edward grabbed my hand and said calmly,

"it was all just a show. Nothing was real! What do you think we are? Vmapires!? You all ned to go to a metal hospital if so." he mumbled losers under his breath and wlaked me through the stunned crowd.

The Cullens met us inside of the limo and we disscussed the cosiquenses killing the Volturi brought us. We all were scared of what was gonna happen. But we sat calmly and talked.

"We should beome the new Volturi.." I whispered, afrad if I siad it out oud. I would sound crazy.

"What?" they all looked awestruck, except alice who was bouncing in her seat in happiness.

"YESS!! WE CAN SET THE RULES NOW! WE CAN ACTAULLY LIVE WITHOUT BEING AFRAID!"

My mouth droppedin the shape of an 'O' and I had no clue what to say,I was speechless...

AN: Sorry for not updateing...I had alot of tests and I was out with friends alot. I will update tonight! But i have to go to a party right now and if I am not ready in 5 minutes, i am in trouble...


	20. Chapter 17

15 years later---

We are now th new 'volturi'. Alice took my suggestion a little to far, and well, here we are. Vampires all worship us. It gets a little awkward, but I guess we are royalty.

All the same rules apply to vampires as it did before, and we always reenforce the rules.

Edward and I got married 2 years after that day I killed Aro, and we have been happy ever since. We also have 6 new people in our coven- Elli, Curly, LiLa, Tammy, Amy, and Rocco. We all are like family, even if we arnt the same blood/venom.

Tonight me and Edward are getting remarried and we are adopting a newborn Vampire Benny, she is 5 when she was changed and we kept her and 2 others. She calls me mommy and edward daddy. It is so cute when his eyes glisten in joy when she calls him that. He loves her. And I love him.

Mabey one day we will find a way to change into humans again, if only.

I am Bella. The Vampire Popstar.

AN: I will put oneshots, and different parts of the story in different POV's.. but I am starting not to like this story, so I am not gonna update alot, so I sorta ended it. Thank you to everyone! i love you!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Check out my new story 'we belong together'!!!

100 years seems to do nothing to Benny's childish antics. Edward had tried to him and Emmett apart, but it was impossible. they were inseprable. Everyday was like Aprils fools day. I swear, it is like Emmett made up the holiday. Carlisle and Esme are on their 30th Honeymoon, and have been gone for 2 weeks, last we heard, they hadnt left their hotel room. hehehe. I think it is prety funny, but Edward was dying with the gross thoughts of Emmetts and rosalies Honeymoons and Alice and Jasoars honeymoons, I tried to comfort him, and lets just say, we were so loud Rosalie had to cover Benny;s ears and run from the house.

I am proud to say, Me and Edward will be happy for the rest of our life time. We hadnt had to kill one vampire left and over 9/10 of the Vampire population drink animal blood.


	22. I THINK IM GONNA REWRITE THIS STORY!

AN- Ok, I think im gonna re write this story...I seriously think i am. I dont really like it. Actually, I had it up so I could double check the chapter came out alright and forgot about it when reading the other storys and when I finally read it I thought that it was the worst story I have ever read...I didnt even know what I was reading...so, give me your opinion!! please!! I promise to update alot! i actaully have alot of the hpters planed out already!! sooo, yah. Vioce your opinion!

Love,

Bella Raven Cullen. Kat.


End file.
